The Secret of The Living Volcano
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 6: The Secret of The Living Volcano. The Cluefinders, their Guardians and their Pokemon go to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the disappearance of ships. But after they are shipwrecked by a Tsunami, they must find everyone and get off the island before the volcano blows.
1. Shipwrecked

**Chapter 1.**

 **Shipwrecked**

"A little to your left, Laptrap. There."

"There's another one, Fred."

"Yeah Serena," said Fred, "But what is it?"

"I don't know," said Serena, "Laptrap, scoop up the artifact and head on back."

"Scoop up the artifact, Laptrap," said Laptrap, "Fix the minisub, Laptrap. Blowdry my hair, Laptrap."

Then, the minisub was pulled out of the water by a crane. Once it was set down, the door opened and Laptrap immediately flew out of the sub. Serena and Fred were each holding an artifact.

"Look what we found, Captain Homato," said Serena, "Another one."

Captain Homato was a humanoid rat like Splinter and he was related to him. He was also Captain of the Ship he and everybody else was on. The Cluefinders, their Guardians and their Pokemon were told about ships disappearing in the Bermunda Triangle and were asked to investigate.

The Animals from DillyDale that were there were Renesmee the Komodo dragon, Abby & Donald the Camels, Isabella & Raonaldo the Zebras, Abigail the Kangaroo, Joseph the Jackal, Kevin the Llama, Hannibal the Flamingo, Max the Jaguar, Alexander & Abigail the Lions, James the Snow leopard and Tom & Jerry too.

Their Guardians Aquos Siege, Subterra Dryoid, Subterra Robotallion, Aquos Akiwmos, Haos Nemus, Pyrus Pontifex, Pyrus Monarus, Haos Alto Brontes, Ventus Ingram and Ventus Harpus.

Their Pokemon Helioptile, Scaggy, Hawlucha, Snivy, Bunnelby, Dedenne, Ninetails, Braxien, Palpitoad, Chespin, the Pyroars & Luxray. Scooby-Doo's cousin Scooby Dum and Big Bird from Sesame Street decided come along too.

"They certainly are peculiar, Serena," said Homato.

"Do you think they have something to do with the disappearances around here?" asked Phineas.

"Maybe," said Donnie.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" asked James.

"Supernatural things are said to happen here," said Donnie, "But I for one, find that illogical."

"Yes," agreed Velma, "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this. It's possible – "

"Can you shut up about it, Velma?" interrupted Raph.

"Guys, focus," said Leo, "We need to figure out what's going on around here."

"Leonardo's Right," said Fred.

"Hey," said Serena, "Where are the others?"

"Helping the Cook," said Isabella.

"Captain Homato said it was okay," said Vinnie.

BOOM!

"Sorry," said Shaggy, "There must've been too much yeast in that pizza dough."

"You think?" asked Tigress.

Just then, there was a crash and Tom raced out of the Galley chasing Jerry.

"HEY YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Raonaldo.

Jerry quickly ran to Throttle for protection, Tom looked up to see Throttle had his arms crossed and he was giving Tom an angry look.

"That will be enough trouble from you & Jerry today," Throttle said to Tom as he picked up and placed him on his shoulder.

"And you two cause the same the trouble at home," snapped Isabella.

"And Snivy and Bunnelby always have to keep you two out of trouble," snapped Robotallion.

"Captain, island dead ahead!"

The others in the kitchen heard him and everyone went to the front of the ship.

"Well Cluefinders," said Homato, "It looks like we've found what we've been searching for."

An Island appeared within yards of the ship.

"This Island isn't on any of my charts," said Homato.

"Captain, a Tsunami heading right for us!"

"A what?" asked Big Bird.

"Tsunami!" answered Superted.

"Hard to Port!" shouted Homato, "Our only chance is to steer right into it."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Spotty.

The wave came up and crashed on the ship. The Cluefinders, their Guardians and their Pokemon were swept away to the island but not altogther.


	2. Washed Up

**Chapter 2.**

 **Washed Up**

Everything felt like it was spinning, and Throttle did not know if he was dead or alive, he hoped that Modo, Vinnie and the others were still alive.

". . . .le."

Throttle heard someone say his name, but he could not make out who it was.

". . ttle."

A little more clear that time. It sounded like a familiar voice, although the voice was still unclear.

"THROTTLE!"

That time, Throttle opened his eyes and he saw Spotty knealing down beside him. Throttle was glad he was okay and alive and Throttle realised he was alive too.

"Spotty bro!" exclaimed Throttle.

"Thank god you're okay," said Spotty, "Come on, try to get up."

It was not easy, Throttle felt like his body was so sore, it would hurt to twitch a muscle. But by the second, Throttle got up on his feet and gained his bearings.

"Where is Superted and the others?" he asked Spotty.

"I don't know," said Spotty, "You were the first person I saw when I woke up."

At that moment a familiar brown house mouse came running up to Throttle and Spotty.

"Jerry," said Throttle as he picked Jerry up and placed him on his shoulder, "Thank God you are okay little buddy."

Just then Kevin the Llama, Pontifex, Braxien, Big Bird, the Tiger Twins and Mantis came heading towards Throttle, Spotty and Jerry.

"Throttle, Spotty and Jerry," exclaimed Serena.

"Kevin, Pontifex, Braxien, Big Bird, Danny, Mantis," exclaimed Spotty.

"Well, part of the group is together again."

Throttle, Spotty, Jerry, Kevin, Pontifex, Braxien, Big Bird, Danny and Mantis turned and saw Leonardo, Michealangelo, Donnatello, Renesmee, Siege, Helioptile, Hannibal, Monarus, Palpitoad, Fred, Daphne, Donald, Hawlucha & Laptrap come walking towards them.

"Where is Rapheal, Abigail, Akiwmos & Dedenne?" asked Big Bird.

"We could not find them anywhere," said Donnie.

"Not to mention the rest of the Furious Five and Po," said Mantis, "It's like they disappeared after the Tsunami shipwrecked us."

"Oh dear," said Laptrap.

"Not to mention, Sensei and Homato," said Leo.

"Or Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Scooby Dum, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Phineas & Ferb" said Daphne.

"Yikes," said Laptrap.

"Or the crew," said Serena.

"Or Abby, Max, Isabella & Raonaldo, Alexander & Abigail, James & Tom," said Hannibal.

"Or Dryoid, Robotallion, Brontes, Ingram and Harpus," said Monarus.

"Or Scaggy, Snivy, Bunnelby, Chespin, the Pyroars & Luxray too," said Siege.

"Or Superted," said Spotty.

"And Modo & Vinnie too," said Throttle.

"Yaah," said Laptrap.

At the same time, the ground started shaking underneath the 23 friends.

"What was that?" asked Pontifex riding on Kevin's head.

"Let's do a little seismic research," said Donnie and he plugged a device into the ground.

"Yep, just as I thought," he then said.

"What? What is it?" asked Renesmee.

"That is an active volcano," answered Donnie.

"Volcano!?" said Laptrap.

"It's gonna erupt really soon," said Donnie.

"You mean it's gonna blow," said Laptrap, "Let's get out of here!"

"I agree with Laptrap," said Monarus.

But when Laptrap and Monarus both tried to escape, the water formed a mini – wave and swatted them away like a fly.

"Hmm," said a familiar voice, "It would appear that method of escape will not be affected."

"Velma!" exclaimed Fred. Apparently his Red Videophone was still intact, "Where are the others?"

"Raph, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Phineas & Ferb are here with me," said Velma.

"But where is Max, Isabella & Raonaldo, Alexander & Abigail, James & Tom?" asked Hannibal.

"And Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Scooby Dum, Joseph, Nemus & Ninetails," said Fred.

"And Dryoid, Robotallion, Brontes, Ingram and Harpus" said Monarus.

"And Scaggy, Snivy, Bunnelby, Chespin, the Pyroars & Luxray," said Siege.

"And Superted," said Spotty.

"And Modo & Vinnie," said Throttle.

"We do not know," said Phineas.

"There is not a track nor trace of them," said Viper.

"And where are exactly are you guys?" asked Daphne.

"From all appearances," said Abigail, "We're sequested in some sort of subterranean chamber with no means of egress."

"Any Clues to where you are?" asked Fred.

Velma showed the 23 friends a Golden wall, it was made of the artifacts Fred and Serena found earlier.

"Wow!" said Hannibal.

"Look at all those – " said Laptrap.

"Artifacts," said Donald.

"Thousands of them too," said Po.

"Well gang," said Fred to his 22 friends, "Looks like we got a mystery on our hands!"

"And it means we are going to find our friends, Sensei, Captain Homato and the ship's crew," said Leo.

"Me, Raph, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Phineas & Ferb be listening and watching from this end of the Red Videophone," said Velma.

"Call us if you need help," said Ferb.

"Got it bro," said Throttle.

"We will use my Saddlebags to store any clues or artifacts we find," said Donald.

"Oh boy," said Laptrap, "Here they go again. Well, if you need a break let me know."

"Okay Leo and Fred," said Mantis, "Where do we start?"

"To be honset," said Leo, "I do not know."

"Neither do I," said Fred.


	3. The Underwater Challege

**Chapter 3.**

 **The Underwater Challege  
**

The 23 friends headed for underwater to solve the first part of the mystery. They came across a bridge gap, but it was coral and water. In the water, there were sharks and their ship was on the other side of the gap.

"Hey look," said Serena, "On the other side of this river. There's our ship."

"What's left of it anyway," said Daphne.

"Whoa, that's deep," said Donald.

"Do you think we can make it?" asked Mikey.

"No way, too dangerous," said Leo, "But me and Fred have got a plan."

"I think I know what you and Fred are thinking," said Donnie.

"Yep," said Fred, "We can use these longer pieces of coral."

"To build a bridge across the water to the other side," said Donnie.

"Do you think these numbers mean anything?" asked Danny.

"Let's find out bro," said Throttle.

So the 23 friends connected the pieces of coral one – by – one and a bridge was formed right before them.

"Aw yeah," said Mikey.

"Now we can cross," said Renesmee.

So the 23 friends crossed over and made their way to the ship. Inside though, it was horrible for what they saw.

"Boy, our ship is a wreck," said Kevin.

"Look," said Mantis, "The scuba gear."

"We can sneak into the water with this," said Fred.

"But Fred," said Renesmee, "I cannot swim."

"Don't worry Renesmee," said Siege, "You can sit on my shoulder."

"Mantis," said Danny, "You can ride in my helmet."

"Thanks," said Mantis.

"You can ride in my helmet too, Little buddy," Throttle said to Jerry.

"Big Bird, Pontifex, Monarus, Hawlucha, Donald, Helipotile," said Fred, "You six stay here and keep Guard of the ship."

The 17 friends, but Palpitoad and Siege, put on their scuba gear and dived into the water. Siege formed into a large knight – like Bakugan, he picked up Renesmee and placed her on his shoulder and Palpitoad did not need some scuba gear since he was a water type Pokemon.

Once the 17 friends went into the water, they saw what looked like giant worms in the shape of anemone.

"Hey look at that," said Mantis, "It's one of those – "

But just as Spotty reached for it, the thing tried to eat him. Apparently, it was alive.

"Cryptiles," said the Worm, "And I was digesting that one that you."

"Cryptiles," said Donnie.

"Yes, yes," said the Worm, "I do love Cryptiles. But I'm afraid they don't love me, though they do actually."

Then the 17 friends heard voices and saw other living Worms as well. They all sounded like they were agreeing with the guy.

"Yah," said Laptrap.

Just then, the Volcano started rumbling again and one of the worms was shaken loose and fell. His last words were:

"SEAL OFF THE INSIDE!"

"GENTLEWORMS, GENTLEWORMS!"

"Are you one minute to worm?"

"Ah yes," said the Worm, "As my esteemed colleague soughted out, we live in troubled times."

(Sounds of Agreement)

"- With each new tremor," said the Worm, "We lose another colleague in our quest for inside."

"Stop the presses," said Laptrap, "What exactly is inside?"

(Worms repeating 'Inside')

"Inside is said heaven of this fish," said the Worm, "This Vicious Living Island on which we (ahem) are more or less, are permanently perched."

"Fish?" said Renesmee.

"Living Island?" said Siege.

"There's no such thing," said Daphne, "This Island has a secret and we're gonna uncover it."

(Suggestions of the detectives)

"Yes," said the Worm, "You will be our insesaries to Inside."

"Maybe Inside is where Velma, Raph, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Phineas & Ferb are," said Hannibal.

"The answers lie inside," said the Worm, "Collect Cryptiles and head to the Fish within the Fish."

"Come on Gang," said Fred, "Let's get a move on."

Siege swam to the Ocean floor, collect a handful of Cryptiles and then swam to underneath the Island.

"Whoa," said Mikey.

"What in the hell?" said Donnie & Throttle.

"Wow!" said Serena & Daphne.

"Look at that," said Spotty.

"The Island has no bo - ," said Laptrap, "I mean I – I – it has no - , it's not a – "

"You mean it's floating," said Kevin.

"Right," said Laptrap.

"Fish within the Fish," said Daphne, "Fish within the Fish. Could this be the place that the Worm was talking about?"

"Only one way to find out," said Fred.

When the 17 friends got closer, they saw a Layout of Fish heads.

"WELCOME TO THE JAWS OF THE FISH WITHIN THE FISH. FOR AGES PAST OUT, OUR SCHOOL HAS GUARDED THE ENTRANCE TO INSIDE, AND CHALLENGED ALL TRESPASSERS TO THIS DEEP CORRIDOR. BY WHAT ARROGRANCE DO YOU THINK YOU WILL DROWN IN OUR MIGHTY JOWLS?"

"Listen, we're the Cluefinders," said Serena.

"And when someone takes our friends," said Daphne.

"We find them. Period," said Renesmee.

"ARROGANCE INDEED. BUT TO PASS THROUGH AND ENTER INSIDE, YOU MUST FIRST PASS THROUGH OUR CHALLENGE. ONLY WITH A WEALTH OF TURQUOISE CRYPTILES MAY YOU PROCEED!"

After Palpitoad put out the Cryptiles, a wall formed and then they got word from the others.

"Hey Guys," said Monkey, "You got past the wall."

"Great job," said Phineas.

"Shh," said Viper, "I hear something."

(Growling and Snarling)

"Uh Guys," said Abigail, "I don't think we're alone down here."

"You better hurry and get down to our chamber ASAP," said Akiwmos.

"We are coming as fast we can," said Leo.

"Come on Gang," said Fred, "We better head back to beach to find more Clues."

So the 17 friends decended from the Fish within the Fish and went back to their wrecked ship where Big Bird, Pontifex, Monarus, Hawlucha, Donald and Helipotile were waiting for them. Once they got out of their Scuba Gear, the 23 friends went back to the path split knowing that they are close to rescuing the missing people and their friends.


	4. Learning A Secret

**Chapter 4.**

 **Learning A Secret**

The 23 friends now took the path on the right to the Island and they came across an unusual River that was yellow and it was boiling.

"What kind of a River is this?" asked Big Bird.

"Looks like boiling Sulfur," answered Donnie.

"Sulfur?" asked Kevin, "As in a chemical for science?"

"Yes," said Donnie.

"Oh well," said Laptrap, "There's no crossing here."

"What are you talking about Laptrap?" asked Daphne, "We can just hop over these rocks."

Then she proceeded to hop over the stones and across the River.

"Oh boy," said Laptrap.

"Guys look!" said Monarus, "The water is receding away."

The Red Videophone came on from the others.

"HELP!" shouted Viper, Velma and Abigail.

"Uh guys," said Phineas, "We don't know what you're doing up there, but whatever it is, it's flooding our chamber with boiling water!"

"Daphne, get back here!" said Fred.

Daphne hopped back over the stones back to the others.

"Look," said Renesmee, "The waters coming back."

"Looks like you guys will have to find another way to cross," said Velma.

"Seems that way," said Spotty, "But how?"

Jerry saw some Longer Rocks and it gave him an idea. He whispered his idea to Throttle in his ear.

"Okay bros," said Throttle, "Jerry has got an idea on how we can cross this boiling water."

"How?" asked Fred.

"He said if we can move those Longer Rocks into place," said Throttle, "We can use them to hop across the River."

"Well," said Leo, "It's worth a try."

So the 23 friends started connecting the stones. At first they tried matching shapes on the stones, but for some odd reason they connected even if they weren't in the same category of shapes, soon they connected the Last Stone and the bridge expanded big enough for the 23 friends to cross.

"We did it," said Hannibal.

"Now we can cross," said Mantis.

Once the 23 friends crossed, Leo pulled out a pair of Binoculars to take a look up ahead.

"This Island is creepy," said Laptrap, "Or as they say in Paris, _crepe_."

"Laptrap," said Donald, "You're afraid of a Mechanical Sheep you dream about."

"Quite clowning around you Guys," said Fred, "And take a look at this. Let's go take a closer Look."

"Fred," said Laptrap, "Watch where you're going!"

Fred tripped and knocked Daphne, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Danny, Serena, Mantis, Throttle, Spotty, Big Bird, Hannibal, Kevin, Donald, Renesmee, Helipotile, Hawlucha, Braxien and Palpitoad off their feet and they went rolling like marbles down the hill Laptrap, Siege, Pontifex and Monarus flew after them and Jerry clinged tightly onto Throttle's leather biker vest.

When the 23 friends got back on their feet, Laptrap freaked out at what he saw.

"A MONSTER!" shouted Laptrap.

"That's a chicken bro," said Throttle.

"A CHICKEN!" shouted Laptrap.

"Under me chickens, you farlets," shouted a Man, "And that goes for your flying T – cop as well. AAH!"

A hole appeared underneath him, Spotty and Throttle quickly pulled him out just before he was out of reach.

"Well now," said the Man, "Whom do I have to thank darin' rescue from this dreaded Living Island?"

"Living Island?" asked Donnie, "Island aren't just alive, it's a scientific impossibitly."

"Then explain holes that move," said the Man, "And Rocks that breathe."

"Well – " said Donnie.

"Now uh," said the Man, "Who did you say you were?"

"We're the Cluefinders," said Donald, "We're – "

"Clue says you," said the Man, "Volcano says I."

"Volcano says you," said Laptrap, "ERUPTION SAYS I!"

"Aye," said the Man, "But surely the Volcano is not our true enemy here. The secret to this Living Island lies below. Nearly all of me fellow castaways have been sucked in, lost to the Ravenous hunger of this Living Island."

"Hey Gang," said Fred, "Take a look at his weapon. It looks like one of those . . ."

"CRYPTILES!" said the Man, "The key to the mystery."

"Cryptiles," said Serena.

"Aye," said the Man, "Bring as many as you can to the Faces within the Face."

"The Faces within the Face?" asked Big Bird.

"Aye," said the Man, "Use the Cryptiles wisely and the Chamber will open."

(Cackles)

"I bet this 'Chamber' is where Velma, Raph, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Phineas & Ferb are," said Fred.

"Either way," said Monarus, "It's Cryptiles we need."

"Let's go Guys," said Leo.

The 23 friends took the path to the left and Fred borrowed Leo's binoculars to look ahead.

"Wow," he said, "That looks like an American Village from the Civil War era."

"But it's in ruins," said Danny, "And drenched in Rain."

"Oh great, rust," said Laptrap.

"Come on," said Leo, "Let's investigate."

When the 23 friends got there, they saw a Woman with an Umbrella and her dress was torn a little from the bottom.

"Hmph, you listen here Mr. Island," said the Woman, "It's a good thing I like Rain . . . and fish."

"Who's she talking to?" asked Mantis.

"Shh," said Daphne, "The Island I think."

"But tomorrow is another day," said the Woman, "So if you could be a good little Island and Rain somewhere else for a change."

"Bros, something's fishy," said Throttle, "I mean Rain in only one spot?"

"And Fish Rain?" asked Kevin.

The Videophone came on.

"Actually," said Velma, "Powerful Sea Storms sometimes suck Sea water and fish into their funnels. Then, Rain Fish and all hundreds of miles away.

"Well Mr. Island," said the Woman, "Your Rain doesn't bother me one little ol' bit. But it's ruining the stories my ancestors wrote on these Cryptiles."

"Cryptiles?" asked Donald, "Ma'am, we could use Cryptiles."

"Well I'd give you some," said the Woman, "But I must read these stories before the Rain ruins them."

"We can help you there," said Serena.

"I adore the Kindness of strangers," said the Woman, "Come and I'll show you."

So the Woman led the 23 friends inside and saw Silver Cryptiles on the table instead of Gold.

"Well you see," said the Woman, "I got all these mixed – up Cryptiles with parts of stories written on them. Some of these stories tell the history of my Great – Great Grandparents who were shipwrecked here right after the American Civil War. And some tell the stories of the other poor castaways who've been caught in the snare of this Living Island. If I could only put the Cryptiles together in the right order, prehaps I'd be able to find a clue to help solve the mystery of this Island. I know that I have the Right Cryptiles here for 2 stories, one under each title. But I don't know which Cryptiles belong to which story, and I don't know what order the Cryptiles are supposed to be in."

"Don't worry," said Fred, "We'll figure it out for you."

"Why thank you," said the Woman, "When you think you've got both stories straighted out, hand me my hankerchief and I'll wrap up the sack of Cryptiles for you."

And the 23 friends did just that and they were able to get it right.

"Why you did it," said the Woman and she wrapped up the Cryptiles and Spotty put the sack in Donald's Saddlebags.

"A good start," said Big Bird.

"But we need more," said Danny.

"Here are more stories," said the Woman as she laid out more Silver Cryptiles, "Can you help me put them in the Right order?"

The 23 friends helped her again and got another sack of Silver Cryptiles. Then they left the table and continued on with their mission.


	5. Searchning For Gold Cryptiles

**Chapter 5.**

 **Searchning For Gold** **Cryptiles**

The next thing the 23 friends saw was a waterfall with head monuments at the top.

"Wow, look over there," said Pontifex, "Those must be the Faces within the Face."

"Right," said Donnie, "Let's hope the Cryptiles will help us unlock this mystery."

"But we only have Silver Cryptiles," said Spotty.

"Which is why we are heading in this direction to get Gold Cryptiles," said Fred.

But as the 23 friends went on their way there came screaming and they saw a flower, a hat and a hole.

"What was that?" asked Laptrap.

"Hey Guys," said Hannibal, "Look at this."

"It looks like someone fell in," said Monarus.

"A hat," said Laptrap, "Guess they were in a hurry."

The flower disappeared and the hat went away as well. The 23 friends kept on moving and Daphne borrowed Leo's binoculars to look ahead.

"Wow!" she said "That looks an Amercian Village from the Revolutionary War era."

"But where are all the People?" asked Big Bird.

"And where are all the Turtles?" asked Laptrap.

"Come on," said Fred, "Let's go."

When the 23 friends arrived, Serena noticed that there were Gold Cryptiles in the Patch of Trees.

"Whoa," said Danny.

"Look Guys," said Serena, "Cryptiles. We'll find our Missing friends yet."

"Not so fast, Serena," said Fred, "Those Patch of Trees are dangerous we need to find another way to get those Cryptiles."

"Hehehe," laughed a Man in Pillars, "I knew you going to say that."

"Who are you bro?" asked Throttle.

"I'm the Great Cryptile Thief," said the Man, "I stole everbody's Cryptiles and buried them in this Patch of Dangerous Trees."

"Why are you locked in the Pillars?" asked Siege.

"I got caught," said the Cryptile Thief, "Look. All my neighbours seem to have disappeared around here and I'm ready to fess up okay? I'll show ya how to get the Cryptiles out of this Patch of Trees if you promise to help find my fellow Villagers, you set them free, they set me free deal?"

"How will we know who they are?" asked Renesmee.

"Well," said the Cryptile Thief, "Our ancestors got shipwrecked here around time of the Revolutionary War. You can't miss 'em; Bifocals, Kites, Powdered Wigs."

"Okay deal," said Leo.

"Now," said Fred, "How do we get to the Cryptiles without doing a tango with the ugly Trees?"

"I'll show you," said the Cryptile Thief, "Hey Yellow Bird how about pulling that map down."

"Great," said Big Bird, "I'm taking orders from a criminal."

"Reformed Criminal," corrected the Crypitle Thief.

Big Bird pulled down a map revealing the U . S . Country.

"See," said the Crypitle Thief, "I use this ol sea map in place of a map of my field, pretty clever huh? Well, maybe a little too clever. I can't quite seem to remember how this map works. Ahh, wait, ahh, it's beginning to come back. Okay that Red Dot shows where we are and that X marks the spot where a Crypitle is buried. Oh and at the top of the map there's an important warning: Be sure to follow what it says. Okay now to get started pick up those blocks with directions on them and place them in the sign in the left of the map, you need to fill in all the spaces on the sign in the correct order to dig up a Crypitle."

So the 23 friends placed the Directions on the board above them, Mantis went and the map showed him taking the path the directions said to. He pulled it out so hard, it went flying and Throttle caught it. They repeated the Process a few more times till they had 5 sets of Gold Crypitles. Then, they went back to the Faces within the Face.

"Gang, now that we have Gold and Silver Cryptiles," said Fred, "Let's get to the Bottom of this Mystery."


	6. The Faces Within The Face

**Chapter 6.**

 **The Faces Within The Face**

The 23 friends were at the foot of the Faces within the Face. They had Silver and Gold Cryptiles. Fred, Daphne and the Kung Fu Warriors took a rope on the Right and Throttle, with Jerry still sitting on his shoulder, and the Turtles took another rope on the Left. Spotty took Donald's Saddlebags and used his Rocketpack to get to the top and Big Bird, Kevin, Braxien, Pontifex, Hannibal, Monarus, Palpitoad, Renesmee, Siege and Helipotile stayed on the ground. The head in the middle came to life.

"WE ARE THE BRETHREN OF THE FACES WITHIN THE FACE. THE BONES OF THOSE WHO'VE COME BEFORE YOU NOW LIE BURIED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA. WHAT ARROGANCE MAKES YOU BELIEVE THAT YOUR FATE WILL BE ANY DIFFERENT?"

"We're not afraid to try," said Serena, "We're the Cluefinders."

"And we're here to save our friends," said Daphne.

"WELL, I'M NOT REALLY SUPPOSE TO DO THIS BUT SINCE THE BOYS AND I HAD GUESTS OVER. ALRIGHT BUT BEFORE YOU PROCEED, YOU MUST PRESENT A SACK OF SILVER CRYPTILES."

"We've got a couple of Silver Cryptiles," said Daphne, "Right Freddy?"

"Yup," said Fred, "We do."

"And I've got them right here," said Spotty as he took out a Sack.

"Okay," said Leo, "Now what do we do?"

"YOU ARE NOW READY TO BEGIN. TAKE NOTE OF THE 8 SLOTS IN THE WALL BELOW. EACH MUST BE FILLED USING A CRYPTILE THAT MATCHES THE NUMBER ABOVE IT. ONCE ALL 8 HAD FILLED. THE FIRST PART OF YOUR TASK WILL BE COMPLETE."

"But our Cryptiles only have these Strange Symbols on them," said Big Bird, "How can we match them to the number?"

"MY POWERS ARE GREAT! PLACE ANY CRYPTILE INTO MY MOUTH AND I WILL TRANSLATE IT INTO YOUR LANGUAGE."

So Spotty put a Cryptile into his mouth and he closed his mouth. When he opened it, he had a number on the Cryptile and an inscription was on his head.

"I WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE TRUE HEART OF THE CHALLENGE. AFTER YOU TRANSLATE ALL YOUR CRYPTILES, YOU WILL STILL NEED TO TRANSFORM THEIR NUMBERS. TO TRANSFORM THE NUMBER ON A CRYPTILE, USE MY BRETHREN, THE STATUE TO MY LEFT AND RIGHT. EACH OF MY BROTHERS WILL ADD A DIFFERENT AMOUNT TO THE NUMBER ON A CRYPTILE ACCORDING TO THE MATHEMATICAL RULE INSCRIBED UPON HIS HEAD. TO PERFORM A TRANSFORMATION, PLACE A CRYPTILE INTO ONE OF MY BROTHERS MOUTHS. YOU MAY TRANSFORM A CRYPTILE UP TO 4 TIMES BEFORE THE CRYPTILE DISINTEGRATES."

So Spotty performed transformations for each Cryptile and placed the first set into their matching slots. Then, he pulled out the Second Pack of Cryptiles and repeated the Process again and again until all 8 slots were filled. The Cryptiles then disappeared into the slots one by one and behind the waterfall was a wall. Just then the Red Videophone came on.

"Velma," said Po, "How much do you think these Gold Cryptiles are worth?"

"Po," said Velma, "We'll worry you when I told you that the Cryptiles are not made from any known Element and certainly not from Real Gold."

"Uh," said Po, "I must have been in that other dark, underground Chamber."

"YOU ARE CLOSE TO COMPLETING YOUR TASK. BUT YOUR BONES MAY YET END UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA. NOW YOU MUST TAKE NOTE, NO LONGER ARE THE RULES INSCRIBED UPON MY BROTHERS HEADS. NOW YOU MUST EXPERIMENT WHICH EACH OF MY BRETHREN WHICH WILL DISCOVER HIS RULE. BEWARE YOU WILL NEED BOTH GOLD AND SILVER CRYPTILES TO COMPLETE THIS FINAL PART OF THE CHALLENGE."

"Let's get to work," said Serena.

And once the Last of the Cryptiles were in place, all the Cryptiles disappeared into the slots and the wall went opened up and reaveled a Passege way. Fred, Daphne, Danny, Mantis, Serena, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Throttle, Jerry and Laptrap swong inside while Spotty, Big Bird, Kevin, Braxien, Pontifex, Hannibal, Monarus, Palpitoad, Renesmee, Siege and Helipotile walked inside and they found themselves sliding down a tunnel.


	7. The Alien Spaceship

**Chapter 7.**

 **The Alien Spaceship**

"Whoaa!" yelled the 17 friends as they went sliding down the Tunnel. Laptrap, Pontifex, Monarus and Siege flew after them and Jerry clinged tightly onto Throttle's leather biker vest. The 23 friends came out at the end of the tunnel and there they saw Velma, Raph, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Phineas & Ferb.

"Hey," said Danny, "We've found you!"

"Great," said Po, "Now were all stuck."

(Snarling)

"AAAAH!" screamed Laptrap, "Hurry. Run for lives, head for the hills, just run."

A Monster hand was about to swing at the 35 friends but Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Danny, Serena, Mantis, Fred, Daphne, Kevin, Pontifex, Braxien, Rensemee, Siege and Helipotile rushed to the left and Velma, Raph, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Phineas, Ferb, Laptrap, Spotty, Throttle, Jerry, Big Bird, Hannibal, Monarus, Palpitoad, Donald & Hawlucha rushed to the Right.

The 22 friends soon discovered that they were in another chamber.

"Where are we?" asked Laptrap.

"Looks like somebody survived the Tsunami," said a familiar voice. The 22 friends turned and saw Modo, Vinnie, Superted, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Scooby Dum, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Max, Isabella & Raonaldo, Abby, Alexander & Abigail, James, Tom, Dryoid, Robotallion, Brontes, Ingram, Harpus, Scaggy, Snivy, Bunnelby, Chespin, the Pyroars & Luxray.

"Guys!" exclaimed James.

"Boy," said Shaggy, "Are we glad to see you."

"How did you bros end up here?" asked Throttle.

"We do not know," said Max, "This is where we woke up after that Tsunami shipwrecked us."

"Wait a minute," said Donald, "Where is Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Danny, Serena, Mantis, Fred, Daphne, Kevin, Pontifex, Braxien, Rensemee, Siege and Helipotile?"

"I can't reach them on the Radio," said Phineas, "I hope their okay."

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Danny, Serena, Mantis, Fred, Daphne, Kevin, Pontifex, Braxien, Rensemee, Siege and Helipotile ended up in another tunnel and were falling.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed the 14 friends.

"Wow!" said Mikey, "What is this place?"

"It looks like we're in a big old Speciman Lab," said Donnie.

"Hurry!" said Daphne as they walked on. (Gasp)

"Captain Hamato!" gasped Kevin.

"Se – se – Sensei!" gasped Mikey. Master Splinter and Captain Hamato were both petrified solid. The 14 friends back up and suddenly they got trapped in a container. Serena and Danny tried to break out, but could not do it. The Red Videophone came on.

"Are you dudes alright?" asked Po.

"Get us out of here," said Renesmee.

"We're trapped in one of those containers," said Fred.

"We found Modo, Vinnie, Superted, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Scooby Dum, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Max, Isabella & Raonaldo, Abby, Alexander & Abigail, James, Tom, Dryoid, Robotallion, Brontes, Ingram, Harpus, Scaggy, Snivy, Bunnelby, Chespin, the Pyroars & Luxray," said Velma.

"Guys," said Leo, "We found Splinter and Captain Hamato. They're – "

"A little tied up at the moment," said Donnie, "You better get here fast."

"We're on our way," said Tigress.

(Roaring)

"What was that?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know," said Siege, "But I think we're gonna find out."

* * *

 **Back with the 51 Friends:**

"Hey Guys," said Po, "I figured it out. I think we're on a Spaceship."

"Ya think?" said Laptrap.

"Both of you," said Tigress, "Stop arguing! We have to get across there before those aliens or whatever they are catch up with us."

"Access denied."

"Where are we?" asked Big Bird.

"Countdown sequence insishated T minus 16 kwnauts."

"Who are you?" asked James.

"Access to Biosphere containment tank 1 is denied. To initiate the bridge sequence, spell words to create a safe path across."

The floor opened up and tiles with Symbols came out.

"Not that crazy language again," said Po, "Don't you have anything in English? I'm really good at English."

Then they changed to Letters of the Alphabet.

"Pick up the Letter tiles from the ground and place them in the empty spots on the bridge. I will tell you each word you must spell to complete the bridge."

After that, the first word was actual as in real or not. After that, the 51 friends received the word launch, and the last word was Navigation. Once that word was spelled, the door opened up and the 51 friends crossed to the other side and they went into a massive chamber with lots of Animals in it.

"This is astounding," said Velma, "There appear to be hundreds of different earth species stored here. Like specimens in a laboratory."

"Their frozen," said Alexander, "Or like Zombierfired."

"I wonder what the Aliens want with all these Specimens," said Modo.

Then, a door opened up.

"Access to Biosphere chamber will be denied for the duration of this experiment. Biosphere chamber status: intact and full or Earthling brains. Step forward and identify."

"I think it thinks were aliens," said Ingram.

"Good," said Throttle, "Let's get some information."

"Remaind me again why we keep earthling brains in our Biosphere chambers," said Viper.

Suddenly there came banging on the door which meant the Aliens were right behind the 51 friends, so they wasted no time going into the Room and inside showed 2 lists, a grid and a timeline. But all of it was written in Alien, the 51 friends did not know how to use it. The Machine started talking again.

"Select 2 earth species, a predator and a prey. If the simulation indicates that they can survive together for 4 sorlax, approximately 200 earth years, then all specimens in this chamber will be released."

"How we're going which species to selcet?" asked Harpus, "Everthing's written in Alien."

"Laptrap," said Superted, "Interface with this computer."

"I'd love to," said Laptrap, "But I'm having a bad shell."

Modo aimed his Arm Cannon at Laptrap.

"Alright, alright," said Laptrap, "Kids, they've got no respect for their turtles."

"GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Alexander.

Laptrap quickly interfaceded with the compture and translated everything into English.

"Whoa," said Max, "Thanks Laptrap."

"It looks like we need to select one predator from the list on the Left," said Brontes, "And one prey from the list on the Right."

So the 51 friends choose the Octopus for predator and Cod for prey. The machine told them that the starting numbers can be adjusted. The 51 friends adjusted them for Octopus to Cod: 70 to 100. They then runned the simulation and it became a success.

"Yes!" cheered Laptrap, "We did it!"

The 51 friends left the room and saw all the Petrified Animals were now free and were leaving.

"Cool," said Monkey.

"Fewer brains for the Lunch crowd," said Vinnie.

But there came growling and the Aliens were stomping around in the Goo used to freeze the specimen.

"Come on," whispered Joseph, "Let's get out of here."

The 51 friends escaped and the chamber closed behind them. The 51 friends saw a repeat of the 1st briddge area. They did the same thing to get to the last containment, they saw something different about this one.

"Jinkys," said Velma, "Do you guys see what I see?"

"These specimens appear to be humans," said Abby.

"Do you the others are amoung them?" asked Dryoid.

This time the 51 friends choose a bear to various, 's: 90 to 110. Once the 51 friends we're done, everyone was set free.

"All Right!" cheered Hannibal & Monarus.

"Kids!" shouted Splinter.

Everyone was so relieved to see each other, but suddenly the door opened and the Aliens came to greet them gleefully.

(Roaring)

"The Aliens are everywhere!" cried Laptrap, "Gangway!"

The Cluefinders, their Guardians and their Pokemon along with the People and Animals of the Island hopped on a boat and a Tsunami wave pushed the boat far away from the ship. The Volcano erupt and the whole Island sank.

"Wow!" said Serena.

"Like, where did it go?" asked Shaggy.

The Alien Spaceship came out of the water and vanished in a second.

"No one in DillyDale will believe this," said Hannibal.

"Nor will Charley and Rimfire," said Modo.

"Neither will Elmo, Zoe, Telly, Rosita, Grover, Ernie, Bert, Abby, Oscar, Cookie Monster, Julia and Snuffy back in Sesame Street," said Big Bird.

"Yes they will," said Donnie, "We have proof."

"We do Donatello?" asked Splinter.

"There are still 2 Cryptiles left in Donald's Saddlbags," said Fred.

"Err . . . one slite problem through," said Spotty.

Donald showed that his Saddlebags had holes in them.

"Oops," said Monkey.

"I thought it was . . . feeling kind of light," said Donald.

"Oh no!" said Fred.

"Where are they?" asked Leo.

"Out there Leonardo," said Splinter, "Somewhere."

"Scooby – dooby doo?" said Scooby Doo.

 **THE END**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE IGOR**


End file.
